Married Life
by whitezcar
Summary: Pregnant Bella marries Mike, only to become abused. Takes place after Edward leaves in New Moon. If I owned anything, why would I write FanFic? All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Fulll Summary inside. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, Bella is married to Mike Newton- She rushed the marriage, because she found out she was pregnant (they got engaged 3 weeks after the Cullens left, but everyone is fine with it, because Mike comes from a good family…).

Edward doesn't know about the pregnancy, and She didn't know, when he left.

She is still human, and is currently a nurse over at the hospital in Chicago, and Mike is and investigator for the police.


	2. Chapter 2

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! (RECENTLY CORRECTED)**

I have been married to Michael Newton for 6 months now. And today? Today, I still hate him. We were married in order to A) get my parents off my back, and B) try and get over E-Edward, which I found difficult due to C) I was carrying Edward's child. However, Mike started out thinking I loved him. However, I knew better; I would _never_ get over Edward or the Cullens- and Mike obviously didn't love me.

It had been 8 months, since Edward left… At the time, however, I didn't know I was pregnant. We were supposed to be heading to college for the winter semester, when He left. Michael, however, believes this child is his, as we were engaged for a week (shortly after I found out about my pregnancy) before having a small wedding and reception, and heading off to out honeymoon.

We had been on our honeymoon- unfortunately- when the beatings began. They began, of course after I was pretty much forced to sleep with him… And I accidently called him Edward. At first, it was only on occasion, when I neglected to do something properly… things that could have been done easily, but I had forgotten, and hadn't lived up to Mike's expectations; for example, if I forgot to do the dishes, or placed clothes in the wrong part of the closet- which Mike and I shared in a small apartment in Chicago, Illinois- or if I forgot to fix his supper, like a good little house wife.

Wife. I used to dislike that word, and now? Now I completely resent it. Things would be different, if I were E- _his_ wife….

Dang it, Bella! Quit dwelling on the past! I mentally scolded myself, as I began to crack eggs for Michael's breakfast- I refused to call him "Mike," when he wasn't around—I generally used nicknames for people, when I LIKED them.

I finished the pancakes and eggs and sat down for a moment, after setting the table, a glass in my hand. Suddenly, my glass of water was knocked out of my hand as my baby kicked, resulting in a loud "_Crash!"_ as the glass shattered across the linoleum. **(AN: Lol. This actually happened to my cousin **_**a lot**_** during her pregnancy- with both water and remotes…. After a while, she quit holding things so close…)**

I heard grumbling upstairs as the noise woke my, err… _Husband_ up. I quickly walked to the closet in effort to clean up the glass before he saw it, and used it as an excuse to punish me.

I was not quick enough, I soon learned, as I waddled back into the kitchen, only to find Michael, red in the face, standing over the glass.

He then yelled at me, calling me names that would make a _sailor_ blush, and threw me into the glass.

I winced in pain as the shards cut into my back and arms, but I knew crying out would only prolong the end of my beating.

"Michael," I cried, as he picked me up, "the baby!"

He ignored me, as he threw me into the wall.

I slid down the wall, thankful, as he walked back to the table. I scurried after him, to see him off- the sooner he ate, the sooner I would be able to attend to my wounds.

"Hurry up and make me get me some breakfast, you worthless whore!"

I nodded vigorously, and set to work, pouring his orange juice.

Michael finished quickly, and kissed me roughly on the lips before he headed out the door for work.

Michael has worked for the Chicago Police Department since the summer of our gradation—as an investigator. He is one of the finest, to my regret, as he is an excellent tracker- meaning he has many devices to assure himself that I won't run from this hell of a life with him.

His favorite device so far is a _very_ expensive one- It looks like a regular anklet, but it tracks me, as well as allows Michael to listen into any conversations I may have- which he is constantly doing. **(AN: This is kinda like off of THE PACIFIER, only on an ankle, combined with like a telephone tapping device- I don't actually know if this exists, but It sounds cool… :**D** ) **If I am too close to revealing anything about my married life, he either shows up, or calls to threaten me.

**SO??? What D'ya think?**

**Kinda boring, but the Cullens should be back soon.**

**What a shock.. I want Reviews!!**

*********ALRIGHT! THIS HAS HAPPENED, SHORTLY AFTER EDWARD LEFT, BUT BELLA HAD ALREADY GRADUATED. SHE'S NINETEEN NOW. B-DAY PARTY IS THE SAME AS THE BOOK…********


	3. Chapter 3

***************PLEASE READ, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CONFUSED!*********************

**:D Hey! Some of my readers have had questions, so:**

**I said that Bella lived in both Chicago, **_**and**_** Seattle! Oops! Sorry! They live in CHICAGO. Sorry for the confusion! UGH… I guess I also messed up on the months. I'll go back and correct it soon.**

**To clear something up: Bella is just over 8 months pregnant now.**

**Mike knows, now, that the baby isn't his, because Bella is due soon.**

**He is also jealous, because he doesn't have Bella's heart- well, not all of it, in his opinion.**

**Jacob isn't in this story; sorry. He has to stay in La Push, in order to protect the tribe.**

**Now that I'm thinking about it, I might have him show up, later….**

**Who knows?**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

As soon as I finished pulling shards of glass from my arms, I used an anesthetic, and bandaged them, I went upstairs to change clothes- mine were now spotted with blood.

I put on a blue, green, and brown smock and brown bottoms, as well as tennis shoes.

I climbed into my truck- it wasn't my old red one, as that had died- but a newer model, silver one. Michael had only purchased it, because he needed me to work in order for us to cover the cost of anything he bought, as well as living expenses. Not to mention, the hospital where I worked would give me a discount if I had my baby there.

I soon arrived at work, and went to go sign in.

"Hey, Madison," I called, faking cheerfulness, as I walked- well, more like hobbled- to the nurses' station. "How are you?"

"I'm fine; and yourself?" she inquired.

"Fine," I said simply.

She raised an eyebrow. She didn't know about my home life, but I assumed she had a pretty good idea, as she helped me apply make-up to any of the bruises I couldn't reach.

"Would you like any help today?" She asked, referring to my wounds. Somehow, she knew not to be obvious about it, but she was just like that. She reminded me of Jasper somewhat; she understood how I was feeling, and what to or not to mention. Even though I didn't really have much time to bond with him, I still miss him, as well as the other Cullens. I wonder what they would say if they saw me know; married, pregnant, beaten, and broken.

"Yeah; I hit my forearm tripping down the stairs," I lied. I was getting better at lying now that my life- and my child's- depended on it.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-…….--------………….-----------……………..-------………..-.-.-.-.-.--..--..-.--.

After my make-over, I headed out to do my rounds.

I started out on the children's wing, my favorite aside from infants. I opened the door silently- it was easier to sneak around, after having to practice with the devil every day. As I turned to close it, I saw that on the other side of the door was a girl, reading quietly to a little boy with cancer.

"And then, they all lived happily ever after….. The End," Alice finished.

"Thank you for reading to me," Jason said, looking up at Alice with loving eyes.

"You're welcome," Alice said, lifting her gaze to me.

She leaned down and tucked Jason in, setting the book on the table beside her.

"Bella," She breathed as she ran over to hug me. I winced, as she touched my cuts, and then she released me, noticing my response, as well as being hit by my huge belly.

Her eyes widened, "You're-"

I cut her off, raising my hand. "I have work to do,"

She nodded, looking crestfallen.

"_Later_ " I mouthed, as I continued on to the sleeping forms of children, checking their IV's and adjusting blankets.

She smiled and skipped out of the room.

Unfortunately, the silence left me time to think. _Why was she here? Was the whole family here? Was HE here? Would they leave again, if they found out I was here? Would Alice still be my friend, or did she hate me?_ The questions rolled around in my head throughout the day, as I checked on patients. My watched beeped, signaling that it was time for my break.

**END CHAPTER**

**More later!! Thanks for reading!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Alice remembers, LATER, and comes to talk to Bella… but will she be alone?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for waiting so patiently! I lost all of my notes- and TONS of chapters! ******** for my stories, which really discouraged me. I had spent so much time writing them- and I have about 6 or 7 stories I'm writing- that I didn't want to try and re-write them. But, I gave in and am going to try and do this really well, anyways.**

**Chapter 4**

My break at work wasn't much; I generally spent it in my office, any ways, so I wouldn't be caught in thought. Memories could hurt so much.

I just sat at my desk- I had a small office, due to the fact that I generally handle supplies- and began filling out paper work- when there was a knock on my office door, which was slightly ajar.

I glanced up in shock. I hadn't done anything for Mike to be upset about, not yet, anyways… and the last time he came for me at work... I shuddered, not wishing to recall that memory.

"C-come in," I stuttered slightly, my heart rate increasing.

Alice sauntered in, dragging Emmett and Rosalie behind her. I briefly wondered where E- Edward, Esme and Carlisle were; I had assumed that Jasper had stayed behind due to the fact that the hospital had so much human blood, and he had the worst control amongst his family; not to mention having to feel his own thirst as well as theirs. I pitied Jasper. I hated my own emotions, that is, when I felt anything other than numbness, let alone have to deal with those around you.

Speaking of the Cullen's, why had Alice brought everyone?

I looked up at her questioningly.

"I thought they should be here, too. We have missed you, you know."

I nodded, somewhat confused. Why would Rosalie come? She had always behaved callously towards me; why should that change now?

After having noticed my gaze, Rosalie cast her gaze towards the floor, looking almost ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I've never hated you; I've just been jealous of you. I'd always wanted to be-"

She looked up, as the door shut, thanks to Emmett. How I'd missed my big brother. I internally sighed.

She attempted to finish again, "I've just always wanted to be hu-"

My eyes widened, suddenly remembering the anklet Michael had in place to track my movements.

"Well," I said interrupting her desperately, as I hurriedly scribbled on a piece of paper. "It was nice seeing you all, but that part of my life is over. I'm in l-love with Mike" I forced his nickname out of my mouth- "now. So, if you could just leave."

They stared at me in disbelief, uncomprehending as to why I would just throw them out like that, but they listened to me, anyways.

"Emmett!" I hissed. He had been at the front, and turned to look at me.

I held up my paper. PRETEND TO WALK, AND THEN CLOSE THE DOOR LOUDLY.

They stared at me, incredulous, but did as I had asked, well written.

I continued on another paper. DO NOT SAY ANYTHING!

I picked up a binder filled with loose leaf paper and began to write.

I told them that after they'd left then I married Michael Newton. They made faces, but motioned for me to continue writing, and I did so, not bothering to hide my smirk.

I had been so long since I had smiled like that; or had smiled at all.

Alice suddenly widened her eyes. She pointed at my large belly; Rosalie's face portrayed longing, while Emmett's was confused.

NO, I wrote.

Alice snatched a pen and paper off my desk and wrote at vampire speed. WHOSE IS IT, THEN?

I bit my lip, debating whether or not to tell them.

I made up my mind.

IT'S…

**Whose will she say? Will she lie to hide her pain, and to keep her life as sane as she can, or will she tell them it's Edward's? Speaking of Edward.. where is he?**

**Yes, I am quite aware that you've been waiting for MONTHS for an update, and are probably disappointed in my work.**

**I have a TON of reasons why not to write, but I'm back now, and I will try and update more often. (be aware, however, that I have about 7 stories in progress at the moment, so it may take awhile.)**

**BUT***************** I am holding a poll to see which story (s) I should focus on! Please vote! It is on my profile!**

**Thanks,**

**Beverley**

**PS I know I don't deserve them for taking so long, but any reviews are appreciated!**


	5. WHAT STORY DO YOU WANT?

*** FOR ALL MY READERS! ***

I have decided to focus on one or two stories. I NEED YOU TO VOTE! There is a Poll on my Profile…. YOUR VOTE CAN TIP THE BALANCE IN YOUR FAVOR. PLEASE HEL P ME OUT! The voting ENDS on November 7… a little over a week from now.

I KNOW people are reading, because I have OVER 15,000 Views to ONE of my stories, You Pretend Like You're Immortal.

If you have voted previously, then don't worry; it is a NEW POLL… Because I accidentally deleted the other one… Oops.

ALSO: If anyone needs a beta reader, I would be happy to help.


	6. AN: Important, Please Read!

Author's Note!

Sorry, I know how badly you guys hate these!

I'm putting all my stories on a temporary hiatus.

I have writer's block!

Also, I can't write ANYTHING very well with out it being depressing. You see, my brother is fighting over seas and nearly lost his life in an IED. He, thankfully, lived but has been in a hospital in Germany for over a month, and is finally coming back to the states. Unfortunately, he is still in the hospital... in a different state, and it takes us approx. 28 hours to drive there from my home.

I still haven't seen him, and I won't be able to for atleast another month.

Another thing is I have another eye operation, next week. I will be on bed rest for about 2 weeks after the surgery -the drugs make me extremely tired, and I will be very sore.

I'm really sorry! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Thanks for understanding!

-Beverley/whitezcar


	7. Author's Note

Hi, Everyone!

In response to an anonymous review, no, I don't know when I'm "…ever going to update."

My brother is still in the hospital, and we're waiting for my other one to come home from Afghanistan.

I've tried to write, honestly, I have, but it's difficult to write anything cheerful, when each day, I hear that more of our friends have been killed or wounded in battle. It's difficult, going to a funeral nearly every week, to lose so many. It hurts. I can't even escape it at night, when I am only able to sleep when I'm beyond exhaustion, trying to keep the nightmares away.

It's hard, when I know that at any given moment, it may be my big brother, my best friend's, last.

I have not been able to write anything worthwhile, or I would have posted it.

So, No, I'm not sure when I'll update again.

I know you're impatient, and have probably given up on me.

I'm sorry.

-Jeanne/Beverley/Whitezcar.


End file.
